A Forgoten Past
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: Heero has amnesia! Will Heero continue to live is new life or try to find his old one?*chapter 9 is up*
1. chapter 1

Title: A Forgotten Past  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: Uhm... o.o ENJOY!  
  
~*~  
  
Heero smirked slightly as he pushed a button and watched the military building explode. He then ran from the building so he wouldn't be noticed. That smirk soon faded as he quickly stopped to a guy running tword him,"There's the intruder!" The guy quickly pushed a button and spoke into a microphone,"I have found him in sector 6! Come in! Can you hear me!? Damn it!" He then pulled a gun out clenching it tightly.  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and shot the guys hand,"Hmph… I'll get out of here before you guys can catch me!"  
  
The gun fell from his hand as grabbed it with his other wailing in pain.  
  
It was Heero's chance, he shot the guy and ran past him as the guy fell to the ground, another small smirk ran along his lips. Heero suddenly felt a hard blow to his head and he blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero woke up to a pounding headache and looked around blankly. He winced at the pain for a moment and looked around the room, he was in a hospital room. "Where am I?" he mumbled.  
  
"Your at a hospital sir…" a young lady told him walking into the room.  
  
He stared at her blankly,"A hospital…?"  
  
She nodded. "We found near a military base unconscious.. So we brought you here… We need a little bit of information from you if you don't mind.. What is your name?" she told him looking down at a clip board and picking up a pen.  
  
He stared at him some more and finally spoke,"I.. Can't remember.."  
  
She blinked,"So that blow to the head gave you amnesia.. I'll be back…" She walked walked out of the room.  
  
He laid down and stared up at the ceiling,"Amnesia?"  
  
He tried to think back for any idea as to who he was… Nothing came to his mind… He couldn't remember anything…  
  
The girl walked into the room,"I'm really sorry sir, but the doctor told me to just let you go… Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
He glanced up at her and shook his head.  
  
She smiled,"You can stay with me then!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmmm…" the girl thought for a moment,'Since you can't remember your name… Let's call you… Sato? How's that sound?"  
  
He looked up at her,"Sounds fine to me, a lot better then sir…"  
  
She giggled and smiled,"Alright then! Sato it is!"  
  
"Aregato Naomi…" he smiled.  
  
She nodded giggling,"It's no problem…" She sat down nxt to him,"So now you have a few choices… You can either remember on your own, let me help or start a new life…"  
  
Heero thought for a moment,"Well in any case Im going to have to start a new life… But I think I'll remember on my own and if I choose to.. Maybe continue that life someday…"  
  
She nodded ,"Ok… Just remember I'm always here for you.."  
  
"Aregato…" he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero rubbed his pounding head,"Oh man why do I keep getting these pounding head aches?"  
  
Naomi walked into the room,"Sato? Are you ok?"  
  
Heero nodded weakly.  
  
"Remember anything?" she asked sitting next to him and kissed his cheek gentaly like a friend should to comfort him.  
  
He shook his head,"For some reason the only thing I can think of is the color violet.."  
  
She blinked,"Violet? I truthfully don't know much about amnesia, but I'm guessing it's something to do with your past…"  
  
He laid his head in her lap closing his eyes,"Aregato… For everything Naomi…"  
  
She blushed lightly and looked away feeling it but ran her fingers through his hair,"Your welcomes…"  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat down at the desk and stared at the computer for a moment,"Hmm…. So I just type all this information into the computer? Sounds simple for a job…Alright!"  
  
He began to type the information into the computer as instructed, his typing slow, a steady continuous rhythm of clicks filled the air.  
  
"Are you feeling right at home Sato?" asked a young girl as she stopped by him and took a sip of her tea.  
  
He smiled up at her and nodded,"Yes, this feels.. Veryy… Well… I feel like I have done this sort of stuff many times.. The feel of the key bored is coming to me and quickly…"  
  
"Oh that's right, you have amnesia… Hmm, I wish I had a boyfriend who had amnesia…" she giggled and continued on her way.  
  
Heero sighed leaning back folding his hands behind his head and glanced out the window as if dazed. He soon came back into focus and took his attention from the beautiful view and stared at the ceiling whispering,"Violet…"  
  
~*~ ending notes ~*~  
  
Tehehehe.. This is only the prolog.. I guess..o.o; Hmm I wonder if anyone got the whole violet thing… Well if not it will be explained in later chapters, or maybe even by a review… n.n Anywho.. R&R! I need to know what you all think! If I don't then.. Well.. I'll feel hated and unloved.. ;.;…. But yeah.. .Don't expect the next chapter up… I'm busy… I have a report for school to finish and my friend is moving back here from Texas so I'll be spending a lot of time with her and so on… And don't expect it up since I can't even save it.. :: thwaps herself. :: Being my own stupid self… I typed this up and then clicked 'no' when it asked if I wanted to save it! ;.; I meant to click cancel so I could fix something! I hate me… I suck.. u.u I could be working on the next chapter.. :: sighs ;: Luckily I had all this written down cause I was working on it in class.. ;; xD My head hurts.. I wonder why… Could it be from slapping myself upside my head? O.o… Maybe… Hmm…e.e; Ehehehehe I go psycho bitch… This time of night at least.. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep.. u.u I can tell tomarrow is gonna be a long day cause I'm excited… n.n Well ja! 


	2. chapter 2

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: n.n Hiyas.. It's the next chapter… I actually have lemme see… Chapter 3 through 5.. e.e; So those should be up soon.. My chapters are short… I try to make them long, but it never ends up happening that way… u.u; Although I know I'll never write in my band class when we have a sub.. ..o :: makes her evilly plans to have that old-fart-of-a-band-sub fall flat on his old face. :: n.n eheheheh.. He was so mean.. I broke my instrument.. .; Anywho, I was writing the fourth chapter and he yanked my note book out of my hands, threw it in another chair and sent me to the back of the room.. ;.; SEE! ISN'T THAT MEAN! u.u :: sighs :: And I was already having a bad enough day, he got me so pissed I was in tears.. Plus I'm really emotional.. e.e; So you know.. I think I'm depressed but that's ok.. Anyways! On with the Story! :D ENJOY MY SEXY BISH! Oh yeas and I warn you, there is a lot of sappiness and it's written very crapily… ^.~ I think I woulda done better but I'm to lazy… When I get to the depressing part of the story My writing should get better cause I'll be into it by then.. So please keep reading after this chapter.. ;.; I love you…. Ahem.. Sorry about my ramblings… n.n And this chapter might scare all of you Heero Duo lovers.. u.u sure scared the crap out of me.. n.n Anywho. .Even if you hate the fact that will show up soon… PLEASE CONTINUE READING! ;.;! OH YEAH! I almost forgot cause of my ramblings.. Thank you fro the reviews, sorry I'm to lazy to go and find the peoples names, but they will be listed in the next chapter.. n.n;;;  
  
~*~  
  
Naomi silently walked into Heero's room, the room was pitch black besides the moons rays wandering in through the window. She stood in the doorway staring at Heero for a long while and whispered in a lust filled voice,"Sato….." She walked over to his bed sitting down beside giving him a small kiss on his lips and ran her fingers through his messy brown hair.  
  
He leaned into her hand slightly before waking and letting a yawn slip from his lips,"Naomi?"  
  
She smiled feeling a blush run over her cheeks, but not noticeable for Heero,"Hi Sato…"  
  
He stretched yawning out a small,"Do you need something?"  
  
She nodded lying down next to him encircling her arms around his neck,"I need you Sato…"  
  
Heero blushed deeply,"M-m-me…!?" He gasped,"But why m…"  
  
His words were cut off by Naomi kissing him deeply and passionately.  
  
He soon gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He broke the kiss,"Aa.. Naomi… Aishiteru…"  
  
She kissed his neck leading her kisses tohis lips and murmered in the iss,"Aishiteru…" and deepened the kiss.  
  
Heero moaned into the kiss.  
  
She got on top of Heero straddling her hips,"Oh Sato…. Will you do this with me?"  
  
He grinned and reversed the position so he was on top and kissed her gently, "As long as I'm on top…"  
  
~*~ 5 months later (.;) ~*~  
  
Naomi stroled into Heero's room stroking her big stomach lightly.  
  
Heero opened his eyes glancing over to Naomi and sat up commanding her to sit down.  
  
She sat down and felt being pulled closer to him as his arms wrapped around her , she felt him set his free hand on her stomach.  
  
He stared silently at the wall before finally saying something. "You know… I wonder if I was a father in my other life… I wonder who my lover was… And also if anyone misses me…"  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder on his shoulder,"I'm sure they do miss you Sato-baby…"  
  
"Oh well that's all behind me… I need to look tword the uture, and support the child of ours your carrying… Right?" he said taking his eyes from the wall to the girl smiling down at her.  
  
"Right!"she giggled. One thing still sat in her mind just waiting to come out,"…Sato?… Are you still thinking of the color 'violet'?"  
  
He nodded,"I'm still confused about it…"  
  
She smiled slightly,"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will figure it out someday… In te meantime…"  
  
He chuckled,"Oh yeah that's right, dinner…I'll go get started…"  
  
She giggled,"Thank you Sato…"  
  
Heero stood up and helped Naomi to her feet and walked into the other room Naomi following behind him and walked into the kitchen. "So what would you like..?" he asked glancing at her.  
  
"I would like you but I cant have you at this state, so.. Ramen?"she giggled lightly.  
  
He nodded smiling warmly at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Naomi walked into the dinning room to see Heero making dinner.She rubbed her stomach which had increased in size drastically in the last 3 months.  
  
Heero glanced over at her and froze, he saw something he had never seen on her, her hair was in a long braid.  
  
"Something wrong Sato?" she asked.  
  
He said just above a whisper,"That… Braid…"  
  
She giggled ,"Do you not like it..?"  
  
"Take it out…"  
  
She pulled the ponytail from the bottom and began to untangle the braid,"Hmph fine…"  
  
He sighed and continued to work on the food.  
  
"Oh! Sato! The baby kicked! Tehehehe!" Naomi giggled in joy her hand carfully placed on her stomach.  
  
Heero ran from the kitchen to her side,"Really!?"  
  
She nodded and set his hand on her stomach.  
  
Then and there is where he felt it, a small kick, a bit of movement in her stomach, his child. He smiled kissing Naomi with his hand in place on her stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat on the couch staring at the TV, not even paying attention to the show, he was too deep in thought to watch. He let a small yawn escape his lips before nodding off. His sleep didn't last long though, he felt his hand being grabbed and he was yanked to his feet. He opened his eyes and stared at Naomi,"Something wrong?"  
  
"Call the hospital!" she screamed shaking.  
  
"The baby's coming?" he calmly asked.  
  
She nodded," Now! Hurry!"  
  
~*~  
  
Heero looked away nearly sickened at the scene, he never child birth was so… Disturbing, so painful, know he knew women had it bad, but at least he didn't have to go through it.  
  
After the child was born he got to hold the baby, a baby girl, she had his blue eyes and brown hair."Kenya…" he murmured the baby's name.  
  
~*~ending notes~*~  
  
XD Oh god that turned out SAPPY! Ew! O.o; When I started writing this chapter I was in the mood to write a lemon, but I didn't… e.e; Reviews? Flames? Please!? Watch out for the next chapter! N.n Tehehehehe! The next chapter isn't sappy.. n.n; And, after all my warnings I now know for sure when the story starts getting depressing, chapter 5, and sadly it has my good descriptive writing, I was REALLY into writing that chapter, I hope I will have it up soon. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I just got finished with both of my reports, and they are due tomorrow. Anywho, Reviews! n.n Ja! 


	3. chapter 3

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: .o Ow…. Flames hurt more then I thought.. u.u; Heh I havn't gotten a flame till now but that's ok.. n.n My compliment reviews cheer me up! Thanks for the reviews from chapter 1 HououKishou and Dark Faeri, and for chatpter 2, Relwarc and Kracken… u.u And then there's my flame.. Anywho enjoy this chapter… :: sighs and stares at the 3 chapters she has to put up in a total of 8 pages. :: u.u;  
  
~*~  
  
Heero and Naomi sat down cuddling up on the couch, Heero has his head on her shoulder. Heero had changed from that he once was, he wasn't a cold hearted person, no longer the perfect soldier, he was a proud father.  
  
A little girl toddled in to the room rubbing her eyes,"Mommy… Daddy…"  
  
"Yes Kenya?" Heero asked.  
  
"Mes can't sweep!" she said crawling into his lap,Me sweep hewe?"  
  
Heero nodded and watch as she quickly fell asleep.  
  
He kissed Naomi on her cheek leaning against her before dozing off himself.He groanded as a memory came through his dream, but of course he didn't know that was a memory, it was the tragic day when he killed the little girl and her dog, even when he couldn't remember anything, that day still haunted him.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sighed walking down the street, Kenya toddling behind him, and a baby boy placed at his side. "You wanted ice cream, right Kenya?"  
  
She looked up at him giggling, a small smile formed on her lips and she began to prance around him in a circle chanting,"Ice cream ice cream ice cream!"  
  
He chuckled murmuring a small,"Alright," before enters the small corner ice cream shop. They ordered the ice cream and sat down, Heero helping feed the baby boy. He glanced over at Kenya and sighed,"Kenya! You're a mess!"  
  
She only giggled and continued to eat the treat.  
  
"It can't be…" he heard someone say, but Heero payed no attention, he just continued to feed the child.  
  
The guy walked to Heero's side and mumbled in a shocked and amazed tone,"H- H-Hero?…. Heero Yuy? Is that you?"  
  
Heero looked up at the guy,"Me? No I'm Sato Hig…" Heero froze once his attention was caughted by the boys eyes, they were violet.  
  
~*~  
  
x.x I got lazy when writing this… ::Sighs:: This sounds kinda familiar, kinda like the first chapter… -.-; Lucky for me this chapter was so short, I guess not the best thing for my readers…Anywho sorry if this sounds like crap, trust me, if you want my good writing wait until the 5th chapter, although I can write better, that's the best I have done in this story so far. .e.e; .; I'm a little curious, can anyone think of good revenge for Relena? Huh huh? e.e; Cause I'm trying and I really want to finish this other story! I don't want to stress out about it anymore.. u.u; It didn't turn out how I wanted it to.. Anywho the next chapter should be up soon! Reviews! Please! JAAAAA! 


	4. chapter 4

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 4  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: Hello my adoring fans… .; x.x It's so sad… I have yet ANOTHER chapter all ready, but I still have a bunch to put up…. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 7… e.e; As you can see it's a pretty long story…Mabe not as long as most… But it's the longest story I have made yet… n.n; Erm… I'm hoping on getting the other chapters up faster then usual… But the past few weeks have been stressful and busy, like I just had my school and concert last night.. u.u; So you know… Anywho…. Thankies for the reviews halacanno(I'm continuing! See! n.n; Just taking me a little while… e.e; ), Little Devil (^.~ Lots of stuff is gonna happen that you don't even know about.. e.e;;; ), Zea ( glad you like it… Yeah well I am not really in my writing moods when I usually write this story, that's why there isn't that much detail… o.o There will be sometime soon though… n.n; ) Anywho… ENJOY! :D  
  
~*~  
  
"Viloet…." Heero whispered to himself.  
  
"Heero… It is you…" he murmured.  
  
Heero took his mind from the boys eyes,"Heero?"  
  
"Yeah… It's me… Duo, don't you remember me?" Duo said wiping a small tear away.  
  
Heero shook his head bowing it slightly,"Gomen…. I can't remember anything after 5 years ago… Is that who I use to be? Heero Yuy?"  
  
Duo nodded and glanced over at the children who were staring at the two blankly and confused. "Are… They yours?"  
  
Heero nodded smiling,"Sure are."  
  
Duo turned away,"Err… Ok sorry to bother you Heero… I mean Sato…"  
  
Heero grabed Duo's hand as he began to walk away,"WAIT! Please, help me… I want to know about my past! And you're the only one who can help me…."  
  
Duo sighed,"Fine… "  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stared blankly at Duo.  
  
"Com'on, you know! A gundam! They are big! You piloted one!" he tried to explain, frustration flowing through his blood.  
  
"A… Gundam?"  
  
"YES! A gundam…." he sighed,"Let's just… Move on…"  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
"Does Qature sound framilular?" he asked.  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Heero shook his head yet again.  
  
Fine… Trwoa, Wufei, Zechs, Noin? Wing Zero!?" Duo listed as Heero just stared at him,"Anything!?"  
  
"Your eyes.. Your violet eyes…" Heero simply stated.  
  
"My… Eyes?"Duo asked,"Why my eyes?"  
  
Heero shrugged,"And your braid…"  
  
Duo turned away as tears rapidly filled his eyes,"Heero, I think you should go… I'll see you tomorrow…"  
  
Heero nodded and stood up stopping at the door,"Syanora Duo…"  
  
"Syanora Hee…" he chocked on the words slightly as he left,"Heero… I've lost you! I've lost the person I love, after 5 years of searching I have found you, only… You aren't you anymore…I meet you again to find you've become someone else, living a lie… Heero I would like to be happy… But to me.. .You come first…. I just hope they don't find you… Or your whole family could be in danger…"  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked along the street chatting with Dup about all that happened, the war, the gundams, pilots, and enemies. Heero was learning about everything Duo knew, which seemed to be a lot, Heero should sense Duo was hiding something, but what?  
  
Heero smiled warmly at Duo which Heero could tell frightened him for a moment each time but was returned,"Ah Duo…. Is there something your hiding from me…?"  
  
Duo looked away,"I don't want to take away your happiness… So I will telly ou when the time comes…"  
  
Heero nodded,"Alright… I understand…"  
  
"So…" he smiled,"Let's go on…"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
~*~  
  
n.n So? Like? Hn… Duo is trying to help Heero! Tehehehehe! Erm for once I have no ramblings! O.O! Uh-oh! * sighs * Well… The next chapter should be up soon! JJJJJAAAAAAA! * stares at the next 2 chapters and the one shes working on… * ….. Gah! 


	5. chapter 5

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: Heh, well… I'm bored, no on is online to talk to so what else should I do besides update? Right? Thankies for the review fanfic groupie, n.n so you think I have potential! Heh well you know that makes me feel good…. n.n I havn't really been having a good past few weeks because a bunch of stuff going on and I have been stressed and feeling really down on myself and so on, and you know my reviews are cheering me up… Arigato! Arigato! Arigato to all of you who have reviewed or who plan on it… Anywho I'll stop with my annoying ramblings! Enjoy! Oh yeah and in advanced gomen.. I think I got a few of the names spelled incorrectly.. -.-; Please dun be mad at me… e.e; Oh yeah and one more thing, for those very very very sensitive people, you might want tissue just in case… n.n; I'm not sure how depressing this chapter is for other people but I know I was a little sad after reading it t see how it sounds.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenya happily toddled at her fathers side, her hand locked with his own, and a cute smile was formed on her lips.  
  
"Heh, I see there is a lot more to my past than I thought…" Heero chuckles silently.  
  
"Sure is Heero…" Duo simply replied.  
  
"Now let's see… After rge operation metero came… Marimaia… Treiez's daughter declared war afterkidnappying Miss Relena… You came in and saved her of course… And well… Yu get it… You saved the day, destroyed the army and all without killing Marimaia… And now the OZ operation has been restated…"  
  
Heero listened as they walked down the street, he lifted the little girl into his arms,"Must have been a hard like for me… Heh, Duo. This is going to sound stupid but… Did I love anyone… And if so, did they love me back?"  
  
Duo looked away for a moment and murmered a small and silent,'yes…' He looked at Heero putting a fake smile n for the boy,"Yes you did love someone, and that person has loved you from the moment you met… That person will always love you Heero…"  
  
Heero smiled messing with the child's hair, gentaly running his fingers through the soft stands, "Arigato Duo…" Heero got the hint that Duo didn't want to mention the person's name and left it at that.  
  
"Daddy…?" the little girl tugged on his shirt ,"Me's hungwy!"  
  
"Alright… Com'on, lets get you something to eat. Wanna come Duo…?" he smiled warmly glancing over at Duo.  
  
Duo shook his head,"No thanks… I'll see you later Heero…"  
  
"Syanora Duo…"  
  
~*~  
  
Duo grined slightly,"I see you aren't on your laptop like you use to…"  
  
"Heh I used to be on my laptop a lot?"  
  
Duo nodded with a taunting smirk. "But… You were fun to be around when you were in a good mood…"  
  
Heero smiled sheepishly,"So I wasn't that great to be around either…?"  
  
Duo shook his head,"But that's ok! I was always with you…"  
  
"Well I better be getting home Duo.."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked into his house, a single light filled the room. He froze in his place as terror filled his eyes, staring at the site in front of him he silently let aterrified and weak murmer come from his lips,"No…"  
  
There he saw Naomi sprawled out on the floor with a pool of blood around her body, a few feet away was there infant's dead body with a bloody whole in his head indicating a gunshot wound, and then, his daughter, whose arms were around the baby boy, a terrified look in her eyes and a knife barely in her small hand, a blow to the head was obvious, and her neck was red showing someone had try to strangle her, a big red handprint marked her cheek, toping it off was the blood running from her stomach, what a fight she must have put up.  
  
Tear poured out his eyes like streams as he began to shake furiously and he slowly fell against the frame of the door sinking to the floor, he just simpily stared at his slaughtered family, yes, that was the perfect word for the scene in front of him, slaughtered, like lambs, helpless and innocent.  
  
"Naomi…" he whispered crawling over to her lifeless body and pulled her into his arms felling the thick blood flow down his arm,"Please… Tell me your alive! Please! NAOMI!" He ran his hand along her chest looking for even a tiny heartbeat but found none, he forced himself away from her and moved onto the infant doing he same and found no heartbeat what so ever.  
  
When he moved on to his daughter he cried out in joy when he felt her tiny breath, so weak, but she was alive.  
  
"Daddy?" she weakly asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm here Kenya! But don't talk know sweety…"  
  
~*~  
  
He sat in the waiting room staring down at the floor. He jerked his head up as he heard the framilular voice, Duo.  
  
"Heero! Are you alright?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Kenya in there?"  
  
Heero only nodded again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero… Chikuso! I didn't think the would find you!" Duo cursed.  
  
"Find me…? Do you mean 'OZ' or whatever?" he asked.  
  
Duo nodded,"I thought if you your memo.."  
  
His words were cut of quickly by Heero lifting his slightly from the ground and pushing him against the wall,"IF YOU HAD TOLD ME I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS DUO! DA…" As quikly as he has put him in the position he was in, Heero dropped him and turned around to greet the doctor.  
  
"Is Kenya ok!?"  
  
The doctor looked away momentarily and looked at Heero in sorrow, locking eyes with him,"No… We lost her… She had lost to much blood, we've been trying to help her but we couldn't…. I'm sorry…"  
  
Heero burt into tears and as if an instant reflection he buried his face into Heero's chest and wept.  
  
"Chikuso… Chiuko! CHIKUSO! I WILL KILL WHO EVER DID THIS! DAMN THE BASTARDS! "  
  
Duo tried to comfort Heero but just listened on before murmering,"I'll help you to the end…. I will be by your side…"  
  
~*~  
  
AWWWWWWWWE~! POOR HEERO! ;.; See, told you it might get depressing! Well… Review? n.n Ja!  
  
Chikuso- Damn it 


	6. chapter 6

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 6  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: Hey again! Well as I have found I'm moving too fast and this is getting a bit confusing… u.u; I'm sorry you all… That's just truthfully how I am… And reading the next two chapters, these are probly going to e going a little fast also, sorry! So… My next fic, I'll make it go slower. Okies? :: sighs :: Ok ok now… Thankies for the review Missy- chan, don't worry! Everyone has been giving me advice, and advice is good! n.n; I actually just started to write fics a few months ago starting with my Fushigi Yugi one so I don't know to much, and I wanted to try something different for a good-bye.. -.-; If I had known it meant a long time I would'a just gone with Ja ne as usual… n.n Anywho it's alright, as long as you want more. And also thanks for the review Heather, gomen Heather, like I said earlier, I, myself, has always been one to move fast so I guess I'm doing that with my work… And it's confusing too? Well, I'll read my next to chapter and see if they seem confusing, and then if it is, I'll see if I can fix it up.. Thank you Silent Fear.. n.n I'm REALLY glad you like it so much! That makes me feel good your gonna add it to your favorites! Apparently this fic is a lot better then I thought… o.o; And also Forever 1x2, Tehehehe yes that is pretty cold of you but yeah… e.e; Okies this is a warning, the last chapter was were all the good stuff ends… u.u The next few chapters are.. Yeah, I guess.. Kinda stupid and boring, I lost my touch after I wrote the last chapter, but hopfully it will come back to me while writing the 7th or 8th… Anywho… Ok now, enjoy the fic… u.u;  
  
~*~  
  
"Who could have done this, who would have done this!?" Heero cried out staring at the ground, tears gliding down his cheeks and falling to the floor.  
  
"Oz…" murmured Duo.  
  
Heero led his arm across his eyes wiping away some tears,"Oz…? You think THEY had something to do with this..?"  
  
Duo nodded,"Oz has done this…"  
  
Heereo blinked,"What is Oz again…?"  
  
"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Oh well, I don't care, who ever did this will pay!"  
  
"It's not that simple Heero!"  
  
Heero looked at him and blinked,"What do you mean…?"  
  
"There are many oz bases and agents, it's impossible for you to find the people or persons responsible for your families death…"  
  
"Well I'll just destroy each base!"  
  
"It will take more then just us Heero!"  
  
"No! And if you don't want to help then I'll do it on my own…"  
  
"He's still stubborn as usual.." he set his hand on his forehead shaking his head,"He's still impossible…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok here is the first base we should check out…" Duo said. He then hoped into the air vent from outside of the building and slowly began to crawl through the vent soon to be followed by Heero.  
  
"It's so d-d-d.." before Heero could finish his sentencehe sneezed,"Dusty…."  
  
"SHHHH! BAKA!" Duo said slapping a hand over his mouth pulling him into his lap and glanced out a slightly open vent to see two soldiers walking by.  
  
Heero glanced out and noticed them and tensed up.  
  
"They are gone, see why you need to be quiet H…" Duo shut up when he relized the position they were in.  
  
Heero nodded and pulled away from Duo.  
  
Duo sighed, he had lost him again, he was in his grip once more, and now he was gone.  
  
"Know the plan is to set the explosion off right…?"  
  
"Yeah Heero, in their computer they have a self-destruct system incase someone finds out about the base…So we need to goto the main computer room…"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"But remember, we will only have 3 minuets to get out, we will have to take separate routes and meet at our meeting place."  
  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Duo lead Heero through the vents, looking through each opening they past watching for the room. After a long while of searching, and listening to Heero complain, he found it. He kicked the vent from the socket and hoped down.  
  
"Uhm Duo…" Heero said with his legs hanging down from the vent.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared of jumping down!"  
  
Duo groaned and held his arms out looking up at him. "Jump…"  
  
"Errrr.." he said very uncomfortable but jumped into his arms. "Arigato!"  
  
Duo just set him down and nodded.  
  
Duo and Heero went to work at hacking into the computer, and it didn't take to much time for them to get in, with a push of a button the destruction was set. "Alright! Now! We have to leave right now!"  
  
"Alright, ja ne Duo…" and with that they departed.  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter was kinda short e.e; but yeah, hopefully the next chapter with be up soon. But it wont be up to soon, for a week at least, I'm going out of town on Thursday, for my birthday, with my best friend Amanda, so you know… And she is coming over tomarrow so we dun have to go and pick her up on Thursday, so I'm not gonna have any spare time besides right now which is why I'm doing this. I'll maybe write more in the hotel okies? I'm reading this chapter, it's not even the same chapter I had on paper… e.e; I chaged it completely… Heh anywho, R&R! Now I need to assist Heero on a mission…"" hums the mission impossible theme and sneaks around a corner. :: 


	7. chapter 7

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 7 Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: Finally! Ff.net isn't being evil and I can upload my story. :D Enojoy! OH! And Thankies for the review Sailor Aurora Heilios (Kate)! I'm really glad you like my story! n.n! And Thankies for the happy birthday! :D Here is the next chapter! D Oh yes and r&r or I might have to do something drastic. Like. Uhm. Ban you from yo yaoi! Or anime! O.O! SEE! SEE HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT YOU REVIEW! Anywho ENJOY! :D  
  
~*~  
  
Heero found himself running down the dark, long hallway, his heart beating faster with each step, and that sudden thought of fear running through his mind about if he would make it out alive or not.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo reached the meeting spot and hid behind a few bushes fr5om anyone who might be able to see him and began to watch for Heero. Every few seconds he would take a look at his watch. It had taken him one minuet and thirty seconds to get out and time was running out for Heero.  
  
"Com'on! Where are you Heero!?" he said in frustration trying to keep from yelling it. Worry showed itself brightly in Duo's violet eyes. He felt his heart pound faster and faster with every ticking second.  
  
"Heero, you have to make it."he suddenly stopped his words when a loud boom caught his attention. He looked at the building and his heart nearly stopped when he saw smoke rising from it and fire flicking into the sky.  
  
Then he heard another explosion, and then another, and yet another one. It was explosion after explosion.  
  
"No. Heero. He. He had to have made it out!" his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Can't get rid of me that easy."  
  
Duo turned around, joy filling his teary fear filled eyes, and relief echoing through his mind and in his voice, and he pounced him with a wuick,"HEERO!" Duo hugged Heero tightly,"Heero! Oh! Heero Heero Heero! I was so worried!" he said nearly sobbing.  
  
Heero hugged him back slightly,"Duo? Are you ok?"  
  
Duo wipped away a few small tears and got off him offering a hand.  
  
Heero took his hand and pulled himself up from the ground.  
  
"Now," Duo said giving Heero a small smile,"Let's get out of here before someone finds us!"  
  
Duo wrapped the bandage around Heero's wounded arm with a sigh,"Well I see you still don't care about wounds, and still hate me trying to bandage you up."  
  
Heero just snorted, it seemed Heero was getting his attitude back.  
  
Duo finished and sighed.  
  
"Something wrong Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well." Duo looked at him, lust trying to hide itself behind the violet shie;ds,"I don't think I can hold this in any longer Heero."  
  
Duo found himself pushing Heero down on the couch, pinning his hands level with his head.  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly,"D-Duo!?"  
  
"Heero, I want to reclaim what's mine." he smirked at the words. Yes, reclaim. What was his. and that. Was Heero.  
  
~*~ That ends this chapte! D MUAHAhahAHA! Go Duo! n.n :: dances all ugly-like. :: Anywho! REEEEVIEW! :D I love you.n.n and lookies for the next chapter of DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! A forgotten past! n.n You gotta love the yaoi, and remember. ;D Heero is not toast, so don't confuse him with with toast and the creamy butter on top and.* drool * I want some toast now o.o;;; ... Well, I'll be off now. Eating my toast. n.n 


	8. chapter 8

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 8 Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though?  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for your opinions Takatome Ichido. Ah, I admit this story sucks, I truthfully think I could have done a lot better, but I was bored when I started this story, wasn't in the mood to be descriptive and didn't want to proof read it. This story I have been very lazy with, it has no description and the grammar I agree does suck, it surprises me that anyone reads it and so many people like it, I have a few stories that are better then this that don't get any recognition. Like my original story "Ah! My Guardian Angel" (. I was hyper when I thought up name) which is very descriptive and truthfully is my favorite. Anywho, you liked it when Duo wanted his Heero back? n.n Well I'm glad.. Yeah but.. Uhm.. Anywho, I'm gonna start the chapter and I'll try to be a little more careful for you okies? Ja!  
  
~*~  
  
"Duo! What are you talking about!?" Heero said in a state of worry.  
  
"Ah, Heero, my Heero." Duo murmured.  
  
"Duo!? I'm not yours! IE!"  
  
"But Heero, you are. Before you. Lost your memory." he began to explain leaning in, closer to Heero, finally reaching him, pushing his forehead against Heero's staring into his persian eyes,"You and I. Were closer. Very close. I have missed you so much. Mine."  
  
"I was. Gay?" Heero asked as if trying to verify what he said.  
  
Duo chuckled,"Pretty much." He removed his head from Heero's and leaned in, locking lips with Heero.  
  
Heero froze as he tensed up.  
  
Duo pulled away from the kiss, a grin plastered on his lips.  
  
"Duo! What has gotten into you?!"  
  
"Nothing Hee-chan." he said before gripping both of Heero's hands with one of his own and began to take off Heero's olive green tank top with the other hand.  
  
Heero struggled to get away slightly,"Duo! Damaru! I mean. Stop Duo!"  
  
Duo didn't listen to Heero's pleas and cries, he just continued to go to work. After a little bit of struggle he removed Heero's shirt and stared at Heero's chest and build, he still had his nice little build but he had seemed to have let himself go a little. Duo got on top of Heero and sat on his stomach before leaning down and nipping his ear,"Now Hee-chan, lets have our fun."  
  
Heero yelped,"DUO! STOP IT!"  
  
"Ie you have gotten a little weak Hee-chan." he chuckled before kissing him again. When Duo pulled away he froze, before shaking furiously and let go of Heero, Heero's eyes were full of tears that he was obviously trying to hold back,"What have I done? I just tried to. Force you to. Do something you didn't want to, I practically raped you.Heero! I'm. I'm so sorry! I am so so so sorry!"  
  
"It's. Alright, I know you. Didn't mea."  
  
Duo cut off Heero's words,"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm going out for a walk." He stood up and walked from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo found himself shaking like crazy, how could he have done that to him? He had almost forced him into something he didn't want, it wasn't right, if Heero didn't want to, then he shouldn't have had to, but he had pushed a little to far.  
  
He pushed his hands into his pockets and made sure to keep himself covered with his jacket, it was a cold winter day, snow and ice covered the ground, every single little breath that met the air was visible.  
  
His violet eyes stayed focused on the ground, the thought of him pushing Heero staying right on the top of his head. "I'll never push him again, I swear."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero shook his head, he admitted it was a surprise but. In a way, it was nice. "I wounder were Duo is. I mean. Where would he go at a time like this..?"  
  
He tired to think back to times when he had been freaked out, depressed and such, where he had gone. This wasn't time to sit back, he had to find Duo and sort things out.  
  
~*~  
  
He walked in through the entrance of the park, and stopped. He snuggled into his jacket a little bit before looking around, the park was so big, and it was night. He began to walk down the path that was built in the park, searching the area for the boy. After a while of walking, he had found him.  
  
Duo was on a bench, obviously thinking hard, he was staring at the ground.  
  
Heero sat down next to him hesitantly,"Ai, Duo?"  
  
~*~  
  
x.x about time I uploaded. No? Gah! And the chapter is so short. n.n; Anywho, I'll try to add the next chapter soon as possible. Ja mata! 


	9. chapter 9

Title: A Forgotten Past chapter 9 Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW.. .; Can I steal Heero and Duo though? Gotta love the 2x1!  
  
Warnings: Nothing besides my suckiness in writing.. n.n And maybe some depressing stuff in the next chapters....  
  
Author's notes: This story will be coming to an end soon. Only a few chapters to go! n.n Yes! That means less stress for me! :D I was gonna have a hot yaoi scene, but I can't fit it into my plans.. u.u. .; ..XD I got the plot for this story at Wal-mart. Cool, no? I heard that song,"It's all coming back to me now" which might hint at a few things to come. :D  
  
~*~  
  
Duo glanced up at Heero and quickly looked away, he couldn't look at him, guilt was taking control.  
  
"Duo, please look at me." Heero ordered, but not in a rough voice, more of an asking voice.  
  
Duo shook his head, his eyes were rapidly filling with tears.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He finally gave in and looked up at him before burying his face into Heero's chest and just sobbed.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Duo,"It's alright Duo. It's alright."  
  
~*~  
  
After that night, things seemed to be back to normal in the few months that passed.  
  
"Heero, we have another mission." Duo said, obviously a little frustrated.  
  
"Again?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, again. Hmph."  
  
"Ie."  
  
It seemed they had non-stop missions, one after another, only getting time to sleep. Heero had become more like him old self, not complaining, he seemed to be getting the hang of how missions worked.  
  
About three or four months after that, they got a certain mission, and Duo didn't want to accept.  
  
He glanced twords Heero,"Hee-chan.. We can't! it's too dangerous."  
  
"I don't care, they gave us the mission and we need to accept it. Now come on. Accept so we can get some sleep for our job tomorrow." Heero said, well, it was more of a command.  
  
Duo snorted before hesitantly accepting the mission. He laid down to sleep, having trouble, tossing and turning, he didn't want to. It was nothing new; destroy a building, but not just any building. It was what head quarters thought to be, the main building of the enemy, Duo knew that security would be tight, that they might not make it out alive, or fulfill the mission, Heero wasn't ready for something so. Big..  
  
~*~  
  
Duo stuck his head out from around the corner, security was tight, obviously it was well protected, and for reasons, it was defiantly a main building for their military. He pulled his head the corner and looked at Heero, he shook his head and grabbed Heero's hand leading him to a place where they wouldn't be spotted.  
  
"Alright, security is going to be hard as hell to get around. Your skills have gotten better, so to get in, I'm going to need you to hack into the main data base, and unlock all the doors so we can get in, and I'm hoping they wont notice.."  
  
Heero nodded and pulled his laptop out from its case, he flipped it open and turned it on. He began to search through his programs and found the one he needed. With that he began to hack into the base. After about thirty minuets, he had gotten into the main base's data and controls. ".Eh, Duo? I got it. Now.. I'm not sure if this is going to work.. It might sound off an alarm saying the doors have been unlocked."  
  
Duo grunted but he nodded,"That's fine. Do your best Hee-chan."  
  
Heero snorted at the nickname but paid no attention to it and began to work to unlock their way into the base. He hesitantly pushed the enter key after a while and listened, since they were close enough to hear if an alarm sounded, and lucky for them, none went off.  
  
"Ah! I did it!" he said smiling slightly to himself.  
  
"Eh, good job Hee-chan. Now here's the plan."  
  
~*~  
  
x.x It took me a long time to get this chapter up. Bah! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it.. e.e; It's short... n.n; Ano... Enjoy! Ja ne! 


End file.
